bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbox's Birthday
Mailbox's Birthday is the 3rd episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue get prepared for Mailbox's Birthday. Mailbox has just turned a decade old. Recap For Mailbox's birthday, there's a special celebration and we are invited to help out. We help decorate the cake for the party by observing patterns. We also skidoo along with Steve and Blue into the present store. There, we find the perfect present for Mailbox, which is a stampbook and then help Blue & Steve to find it when it gets lost among a bunch of other presents. Trivia *This is the first episode in which Mailbox's voice actor Seth O'Hickory is credited in the closing credits to this episode. *Since Mailbox was ten years old in this episode, we know that he was nine years old in the first two episodes. By the end of the series, he should be sixteen years old as of the Season Six episode Bluestock, and 18 years old in the Blue's Clues/Blue's Room crossover Meet Blue's Baby Brother! *Steve gets interrupted trying to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues with two clues by Tickety getting his attention to tell him something. *The music cues for the three clues were used again when playing musical chairs on the Season Two primetime episode Blue's Birthday. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This is the only time Steve Bumps his head. * This is the third episode of the show. * Steve says "Ah-ha!" in a squeaky, funny, high-pitched voice. * This is the first time where Steve gets the mail at the end * Steve temporarily cries after thinking he's sitting in glue. * This is first episode where viewers say "Notebook!" where they sound like they are screaming. It was used on most episodes for Season One to Three until Signs. * At the end of the Mailtime Song, Steve did not say "Mail!". Instead, he and the viewers shout out "Happy Birthday, Mail!" Gallery 10_Years_Old.jpg Mailbox_with_Party_Hat.jpg Blues_clues.gif Here_it_is!_2.jpg 4590318_l5.jpg Tumblr lx8szxJmNq1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Mailbox'Birthday-FirstClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing First Clue Mailbox'Birthday-FirstClueDrawn.jpg|First Clue: Tape Player Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Tumblr m4s6firPkr1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Mailbox'Birthday-SecondClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing Second Clue Mailbox'Birthday-SecondClueDrawn.jpg|Second Clue: Tape Cassette Ow!_That_Hurt!.jpg Tickety_Tock_from_Mailbox's_Birthday.jpg Tumblr lxak0bIpHP1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Mailbox's_Stamp_Book.jpg We_Just_Found_Our_Present.jpg Tumblr m6fmowOrVo1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Mailbox'Birthday-ThirdClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing Third Clue Mailbox'Birthday-ThirdClueDrawn.jpg|Third Clue: Chair It's_Mailtime!.jpg Mailbox_is_Here!.jpg Mailbox's_Birthday.jpg HAPPY_BIRTHDAY,_MAIL!!.jpg Tumblr m4ltkislvd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Kids_wish_Mailbox_a_Happy_Birthday.jpg Special_Homemade_Cake.jpg Mailbox's_Tape_Player.jpg Musical_Chairs.jpg Tumblr lvqyrbaAsI1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Everybody Dance!.jpg Tumblr lxc9x0Vw0I1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr m1934uMtSd1qhndeo.gif Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens After Blue's Clues Was Solved Category:Episodes Where We Just Got a Letter Wasn't Sung Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Steve has the old face Category:Wrong Answer Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Happy birthday Category:Vhs Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Steve in the 1st season Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited"